Finding Friends Minx and Krism
by agent4snow
Summary: In this story, a man names Connor Maddox has won 3 medal of honors, and he feels as if he doesn't deserve them. And when people start making Chuck Norris Style Jokes about him he buys a house in England and moves there and meets Minx and Krism
1. Chapter 1

It all started when I turned 18, at that time I was extremely delusional about joining the Marines to go fight in Afghanistan or where ever they would send me, but that is not the point I an going to try to make. After doing one tour of duty in Afghanistan as a Marine I went and signed up to be a pilot in the Air-Force, and because I was a marksman and a squad leader I would be let into the air-force for one tour. And after that tour of duty I thought I would be able to quit, but then the government showed up and asked me to be in the S.E.A.L.S and I am not the one to turn down the government. So I did one tour with the seals and when I got out the military discovered some of the things that had happened to me in Afghanistan, and when they figured it out they gave me not one but three Meadals of Honor. And it was really big for my friends but to me I thought of my self as a coward because I knew that the people that died over there were braver then me and I did not deserve these medals because I had been to much of a coward to face death.

People started to make Chuck Norris Style jokes about how tough I was, and they were not wrong about that, it was just that I did not feel like I deserved all this. So to get away from it all I moved to England and bought a nice house in a little less populated area. And when I got to know the people in my neighbor hood, I learned that the people that lived next to me were very shy people so I decided to go talk to them and ask them if they would like to go into town to go to one of the local pubs.

That was when I met them, as I was walking up to the door of their house in some of my combat fatigues, I heard two women talking to each other and not one to be deterred, I continued to walk up to the door until I rang the doorbell. When one of the women answered I wasted no time in introducing myself and asking if they would like to go to the local pub to get some drinks. And the lady who introduced herself a Michelle, said she would ask her fiancee if she would like to go. And when she came back saying that they would love to go, I said that I could give them a ride and off the bat.

she asked, "Are you trying to hit on me?".

When she said that I felt a bit of anger smoldering in my chest, off all the things she could say she had to come off this thinking I was trying to get her to go on a date with me! Holding in my anger.

I answered saying, "Ma'am, I have served in Afghanistan and I do not really care about dating girls anymore after seeing my friends killed right before my eyes."

Realizing that this was the wrong thing to say at that time I tried to apologize.

But she replied with, "Oh, I'm sorry that I accused you of something that I thought you might be doing."  
>When I heard this I thought for a minute, she seemed like a very nice lady and it had come to my mind about declining the offer, but that left as soon as it had entered. I had already invited them and I might as well be nice to them. But before I could get anything to come out of my mouth, the other lady appeared next to Michelle.I asked the other lady, who introduced herself but just said I could call her Krism, if she would like for me to drive them there. And I do not blame her for raising her eyebrows at that question but she said that she and Michelle would be very grateful for a ride there. So when we got there Krism asked me why I was wearing a holster on my hip,<p>

and my answer was quick and simple, "When I served in Afghanistan I learned very quickly to carry something to defend your self with."

And with her question answered we went in and talked while our drinks and food were being made. I learned that they both were youtubers, mostly Michelle or Minx as she was called by her friends on YouTube. And when we were done eating and I was paying the bill I overheard some guys talking about Minx and Krism,

and I heard one guy say, "I'm going to go see if I can get a date with the chick with the purple hair."

When I heard that I kept my cool, he obviously meant Minx because she was the only one here with purple hair. The man started towards Minx and Krism and I was waiting for the right moment to talk to the guy about pissing off.

Minx looked up and saw the guy and asked, "Can I help you?"

He replied, "Yeah how about you going on a date with me."

Before Minx could utter a single word the guy picked her up and was trying to kiss her, and me seeing this I walked over to him and punched him in the nose. And before he could hit me I walked to the side missing his punch,

hands behind my back I told him, "You should really not try to hit on her, she Is my neighbor and I do not particularly care for people like you."

The man started howling at me and all but one of his friends walked over to try to intimidate me,

and he said, " You and what army."

When I heard this I grabbed him by his shirt, picked him up by the collar,

and asked him, "Do you know who I am?"

As a response he spit in my face, and me not being the kind of person to appreciated this kind of thing I threw him on one of the tables and pulled out my dag tags and waved them in his face and asked him the one question that would either get him out of this or get him and his friends sent to the hospital,

"Who is the most decorated U.S. soldier, you should know it is in today's paper."  
>When it finally got through his thick head..<p>

He said, "Connor Maddox anyone would know that dumb ass."

Very calmly,  
>I asked him, "What do these dog tags say, and my name plate on my uniform."<p>

Apon reading them he started to try to get out of my grip, then his friends mad the mistake of running at me to try to get him away from me. In one smooth move I took the man an threw him with one arm and took down two of his four friends that had come to fight me.

When the two rushed at me time seemed to slow down, kicking the first one in his knee making his leg bend backwards and hearing the snap of his bones I turned around and kicked his friend in the head, causing him to stagger a leave his ribs open to attack. With a vicious kick to the ribs man two was down now time for three, four and five. After seeing two of his friends beat up the guy that had not walked up to me pulled out a cell phone and called what I assumed would be 911, he frantically told them where we where and said, "There is a guy who I think is drunk beating up my friends for no reason. Yeah he looks like he is six feet seven ish about 250." And being the kind of person to shake him up more.

I yelled to him, "I'm six foot eight, 225 ex marine, air force, and navy seal."

Whilst I was saying this the other three guys stopped in their tracks and were silent. Then suddenly two of the jumped at me catching me a little off guard, on of them had tackled me the other was trying to go for my handgun. The one that had tackled me was trying to get me into a headlock, and before he could I grabbed him by hid arms and threw him across the room. I knew the police would be getting here soon and I could deal with them when they did, I got the 4th guy into a choke hold. And the idiot was still trying to get to my pistol!

I told him, "If you were smart you would stop trying to go for the gun, if you do not I will snap your next like a twig."

Being the idiot he is he was still trying to go for the gun, I felt him pulling it out of the holster and I heard him trying to cock the gun. I had no choice but to grab his arm and bend it backwards until hid arm was facing the wrong way to make sure he would not be able to go for it again. After hearing his arm snap I dropped him and grabbed my gun and aimed it at the 5th guy and told him to not move until the police showed up to deal with them.

He in return and yelled, " YOU'RE A F*CKING PSYCHOPATH."

I did not say anything else and waited for the police to arrive to take care of them. And when they arrived they yelled at me to put the gun down.

In response I said, "I wish to press charges for assault."

When the officer heard this he said, "On what grounds, you have a pistol pointed at one of them and by the looks of the others they should be filing that against you."

In response I said, "My name is Connor Maddox, and I am an ex-Navy Seal, ex-Marine, and ex-Air force pilot."

By the look on his face he did not believe what I was saying so I went into my pocket slowly enough for him to see that it was not a gun. And I pulled out three pieces of metal on blue cloth, and when I tossed them to him.

And said, "What do those say?"

His response was, "Do not worry sir we will take care of this."

I went over holstering my gun and asked Minx if she would like to press charges against the guy that had picked her up and tried to make her kiss him.

She said, "No but I think that being tried for assault is good enough for them.

After getting my medals back, we went out to my hummer and went home. When I got home I setup my computer so I could start work on a few things for what I wanted to do. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After setting up my computer, I went and changed my clothes to a pair of jeans, and undershirt, a holster to hold my .45 caliber handgun, I put on a flannel shirt. Then since I do live in England I put on a jacket and a hat, got in my hummer, and drove down to the police station to press the charges against the guys that tried to attack me.

When I arrived at the station I walked in and asked the secretary where I could find the chief. After finding him and having a talk with him and telling him that I would like to press charges against them, he laughed and said, "You sent them to the hospital, they should be pressing charges against you. You don't even have a reason why you assaulted them."

My response was not so violent as it was sudden. Standing up and making the chair I was sitting in go flying against the wall behind me, I grabbed my cell phone and said, "Would you like to talk to the President of the United States of America?"

He laughed, Dialing the number that I had memorized I waited until I heard a hello on the other end. I asked the voice, "Sir, I am currently trying to press charges against some men that tried to harm me after I had to punch one of them to let go of one of my neighbors. Would you like to tell this police chief who I am and that he should co-operate with me?"

His response was, "I would love to tell him who you are."

Handing the phone over to the police chief, he suddenly stood up saying onto the phone, "I highly doubt that you are the president of the U.S.A. and even if you where you have no legal authority in England. Grabbing the phone from him I pressed as butting that turned the call into a video call, then I asked the president if he would like for me to add the prime minister of England to the call, after getting his response of, "no we do not want to scare him that much." I handed the phone to the police chief. After a minute of him saying nothing he said, "Right I will make sure the Colonel is pressing assault charges against these men. Right okay." Handing the phone to me he quicken called his secretary to have his officers bring the men that were in the hospital to be emedeatly put into prison without a trial.

Two months later...

After loading up my hummers back seats with presents I drove home and started to wrap them for Christmas. When I was done I went to the phone and called Minx's house and asked her if she was busy tomorrow, when she said that she would only be opening presents I asked her If she and Krism would like come over to my house and have a bit of scotch. Ending the call after she gave me her answer I went had a shower, then went to bed. When I woke up at 8 am, I went and changed my clothes to a under shirt, jeans, and a flannel shirt I went outside to fo chop wood for my fireplace. After a while I loaded up a wheel barrow and piled them under my back porch overhang.

When I walked inside to build up the fire I heard the doorbell ring, I quickly got up and walked over to the door. After opening it and letting Minx and Krism inside I said, "I think that someone left some things under the tree for you guys." Smiling I went into the kitchen to grab some scotch and some mugs I walked over to my recliner and sat down. When Minx opened her first present and saw that it was a 26" moniter, she squealed and asked me, "Why did you do this you did not need to."

After thinking for a minute I said, "Thats what friends are for."

And besides I wanted to be nice and get her something that she would be using.

"Oh I almost forgot one thing." Reaching into the front pocket of my shirt I withdrew two small boxes, when I handed them out I said, "Well what are you waiting for, or do you not want one more gift."

I knew that they would not know that I had earned the medals, I felt happy that they would be seen by someone else besides me on a daily basis. Especially since I had gotten word from the Prime Minister of England that he wanted me do some special operations. When they unwrapped the presents and opened the boxes and saw the blue cloth and some bit of metal Minx asked, "What are these?"

As expecting so I said, "There should be a engraved bit on the metal, that will tell you all you need to know. Oh also there is one of my dog-tags from each of the different parts of the American military, since you get two dog-tags for each section you serve in, I had six so each of you get three."

When Krism looked at the metal on the blue cloth and read the engraved words she dropped the Medal of Honor and said, "Oh my God. I cannot believe this."

Minx said, "What?"

Then she read the medal too and said, "You earned these and never told us? Why?"

My response was, "Because I did not think that it was important at the time, and besides I never look at them, might as well give you each one since I got three of 'em. Quietly Krism picked up the metal and said, "You should keep these, you did earn them."

Not wanting to be rude to my friends I said, "I never look at them, in fact I hate looking at them because they remind me of the bad times I had in Afghanistan, especially since I lost one of the most important people in my life over there."

Caching them off guard with my sentence I said, "Besides might as well let my friends have them, my true friends that never knew something like that about me. Let me tell you a story, when I earned those medals, old friends of mine that I had not talked to since middle school called me up and wanted to be friends again. And people that I knew and would not have expected them to ask me if I would be their friend, I knew people would do that sort of a thing. So my solution was to move to England where I have always wanted to live especially since one of the people that I served with wanted to also live here. And ever since then I have been trying to hide who I am from the public."

As a reply from Minx she said, "So you moved here to get away from the people that only wanted money or fame and wanted to use you to get that. Then after we became friends for who you are and not for what you did you decided that we were true friends and that we deserve these medals that you earned?"

Saying only loud enough to be heard in the room I said, "Yep I figured that if I were to make friends that would not know that about me that they would not try to mooch off of what I have."

Then I went and placed down th mugs and asked them, "Care for some Scotch?" 


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything except for connor maddox and he is a fictional character.**

After we had a few drinks I started to think about my friends that had died in the field of duty, when I had gotten back from my tour in the Seals a doctor had prescribed me with PTSD which basically meant that I could no longer do another tour with the Seals and since the government gave me the medals they would not let me enlist into the military again. I knew that if I didn't do something to calm my nerves I would end up driving myself insane, I grabbed the bottle of Scotch and drank a couple more cups, after that I felt really confused about what was happening.

Minx's perspective

I was worried about Connor when he started talking about what happened too him, especially when he grew quiet and then I realized that he had passed out. I got up and asked Krism if she would help me get him to his room so he could sleep properly. Propping him up on our shoulders we dragged him to his room down the hall and laid him on his bed, after I covered him in his sheets I stood up to leave when I saw a picture on his dresser. Before I could help myself I had grabbed it and was looking at it, in the picture There was a man that I recognized as Connor, then there was a woman standing next to him. Realizing that there were more pictures behind this one I shuffled through them and saw in the next picture that they were kissing, in the next one it showed him in some armor with an M14 with a sight on it and his helmet had a camera on it, next to him was the woman, and eight men. When I looked at them closer I saw that they had M16 and a few even had grenade lauchers underneath the barrels. When I was flipping the picture over I saw that it has a few words on it, reading them I read, "The good, bad, and ugly times with my squad."

Walking to his closet and opening it I saw his helmet and took off the camera and grabbed the USB device and put everything back except for the camera and it's cord, I walked out to Krism and said, "Bebe I found this in his house I know I shouldn't but I couldn't help my self, I want to know what happened to his squad and his friends."

When we got home I went to my computer and plugged in the camera and played the videos on my monitor, after watching them I realized why he did not care to date or make that many friends. He had lost his girlfriend, and they had planned on getting engaged and getting married after they got out, which would explain why he went and joined the other services.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**Hey guys sorry I haven't written in a while, been kinda busy with school and I also changed the last chapter because I did not like how I phrased it because it seemed all too perfect. I do not own anything except for connor maddox, and he is a fictional character.**

On boxing day, the day after Christmas, I went and asked Minx if I could talk to her for a moment when she had the time, and when she said she had some time in the evening I told her that would be fine and I would see her then. Going out to my truck I grabbed the duffle bag that I had gotten and started to look through the gear I would take with me to Pakistan with the SAS team that I was to work with to try to cut off the roots of the insurgent's supply and stop them from receiving and more weapons. The things that were given too me where, a helmet, a beret, a couple of uniforms (two dress uniforms and the pants), some boots, and a kit with some supplies for hygiene.

Later that day

After inviting Minx inside I got straight down to business, after we sat down I said, "Minx I have been asked by the Prime Minister to help out one of the SAS teams sever the insurgents supply of weapons." When I said that her mouth dropped, then she started to complain and say that I didn't need to do this, that I shouldn't be doing this since I am the most decorated soldier in U.S. history. Interrupting her I said, "Minx I have no choice, I'm the only person who knows Pakistan like the back of my hand, im the best squad leader, the best sniper, and I am the deadliest person in the world. If they were to take someone else, the team would have slim chances of making it out alive. At least with me they may make it home."

With that I told her that I would be shipped out in a few days to meet with the team and make sure that they are in peak condition.


End file.
